Break Down
by IamBenson
Summary: Post Ep: Smut. Season 10 Spoilers. Olivia finally breaks down to Elliot, What does he do to help? R/R please! E/O!


**A/N: Post-Ep Smut:**

**(The third victim came back to the squad room and yelled at Benson then slapped her. Elliot came up to her.)

* * *

**"You ok, Liv?" He asked, a real hint of worry in his eyes and voice.

She looked up at him, confused as to why he was asking her this. "No."

Olivia said it plainly and left. Elliot turned to Fin and Fin motioned for him to go after her. Elliot nodded and followed her.

She was going down the hall until she reached interrogation room 4, the one in the back that they hardly ever used. He wanted to watch her for a moment so he decided on the gallery instead. He watched her lean up against the wall and slide down bringing her hands to her face. She began to cry.

It made him cry that underneath everything on her, she was so broken and torn up. It made him want to kick his own ass for ignoring his Livia. He left the gallery and opened the door to interrogation 4. "Liv?" he asked lightly.

"Go away, Elliot." She said lightly, tears on her cheeks.

"I can't." Elliot said knealing in front of her. She tried hard to hide her face, but Elliot could see her tears peek through her hands. He sat down on the opposite wall and pulled her into his embrace.

She gently laid her hand on his lower chest and her face became buried in his starchy shirt.

They sat there for more than a half an hour, until Elliot looked down and noticed Olivia asleep. He smiled lightly, and continued to lay there, as she slept on. Elliot decided it would be bad to move her, so he laid back against the wall and fell asleep with her.

When Elliot woke up again, he noticed Olivia hadn't moved at all, he looked at his watch and noticed it was three hours later. He yawned and saw Olivia begin to move. "Liv?"

"El?" she asked, lightly. "Hey."

"Hey, how is your cheek?" He asked putting his hand on it lightly, caressing it.

"It still stings." She said looking up at him. "That feels better."

"Good." He smiled down at her, and continued to rub her cheek gently.

She smiled back, and then stopped pulling back from him. "What time is it?"

"It's ten o' clock." Elliot said pulling himself up, then extending his hand which she took. He pulled her up, an she stopped mere inches from his face. Their breath hit each others face, as they stood there in silence.

"I should go." Olivia said breaking their connection.

"Let me take you home." Elliot said opening the door for her. They stepped out into the hallway that was normally bustling.

"No, I'll grab a cab, its ok." She stopped at her locker, opened it, and grabbed her stuff.

"Please, I insist, I'll be your taxi service, I just don't require payment." His attempt at humor, was stretched, and pretty bad, but still Olivia laughed.

"Fine. I mean if you insist." She pulled her coat on, and followed him out of the door. They waited on the elevator, got into his black Chevy Tahoe, and got halfway there, before one of them spoke again.

"Are you ok, Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"I don't believe you, I've noticed you have been so withdrawn these past few months."

"I haven't been sleeping well, not since…" She stopped talking and stared out the window at the passing buildings. A tear escaped her eye, and Elliot noticed.

"…Since Harris, and Sealview?" He asked, knowing that it was it.

She nodded and began to cry again. He sighed and pulled her hand into his. "Liv, I'm sorry if brought up something that hurts."

"It does hurt, El, I mean I seeit everyday and was not expecting it to happen to me, ever."

"I know, Liv, I know."

They pulled up to her building and he walked her up to her apartment. All the while noticing her slouchy stance and walk. She walked as if she hadn't slept in months. He felt for her, he took her keys from her hand as she struggled to get them in the keyhole.

"It's ok, Liv, let me." She released and fell back against the wall. He opened the door, and helped her to sit on the couch so he could shut the door, and help her get to bed.

Inside he noticed, that the couch was made up s a bed and looking through to her bedroom, the bed stripped. He sighed upon realizing that she had been sleeping on the couch.

Olivia had soon laid down on the couch, and her eyes lay closed as she dozed. He quickly helped her out of her shoes, jacket, holster, badge, and phone, laying them on the coffee table. He went to the kitchen pulled out a glass and the pitcher of Brita water and poured a glass. He brought that back out and placed it on the coffee table also.

He kicked of his shoes and jacket, holster, and badge, before settling into the back of the couch and wrapping Olivia in his arms, hoping that in some small way he could provide the comfort she needed.


End file.
